


Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, More tags to be added, Post Reveal, Shenanigans, Superheroes, bi marinette, ladrien, not necessarily romantic, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Hey! I'm bored, because corona virus, so I want to write, but honestly I'm blanking right now. If you guys comment some prompts, I'll write a short drabble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, give me a prompt or fic idea that you want and I'll write a short drabble. I can do fluff, crack or angst. Nothing smutty.  
> I mostly write lovesquare, but I'm open to other pairs or just character fics, like Alix is a badass and we need to appreciate her. Or Kim is a dumbass. Lol
> 
> Here's a chapter to start us off: this one is an identity reveal gone wrong.

Marinette hadn't spoken to Adrien in a week.

 _Ladybug_ hadn't spoken to _Chat Noir_ in a week.

Not since the reveal.

She was going to hide in an alleyway to detransform, but when she looked up, he was there.

It had been too fast for him to be anyone other than her partner. 

They had made eye contact. He froze. She panicked. 

(She may have yelled some obscenities that rendered her partner speechless, including, but not limited to, "Chat you stupid bitch I was here first." )

With no other options, Marinette had sprinted home.

She hadn't picked up her phone when he called. Couldn't bring herself to respond to her messages. What was there to say?

She had to rethink everything. 

When she had kissed her partner, she had kissed Adrien. 

When she fell in love with Adrien, she fell in love with Chat.

And when she finally realized her feelings for her partner, he was still Adrien. 

It was awfully confusing. 

She had fallen in love with two boys, who turned out to be the same boy.

Chat Noir used to love her, but now she had no idea if he still felt that way. And that was scary. She didn't want to face her fears, so she ignored them.

Procrastinated. She baked cookies instead of thinking about her feelings. 

She would sit on her balcony at night and design. Not because she wanted to talk to Chat, but if he showed up, she wouldn't push him away. 

So it wasn't her fault entirely that they hadn't had a conversation. He was busy. And she couldn't keep up.

Then it happened.

Marinette was designing a dress, when Chat Noir landed in front of her.

She frowned, but he was grinning.

"Chat. What are you doing here?"

"Well," he smirked. "I heard from a little birdie that you had the biggest crush on Adrien Agreste."

"That was confidential information. When I told you that, I didn't think it was you-"

"Well, I'm about to make your dreams come true."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have to be so flirty?"

"Its who I am."

"And what if I told you there's another boy now?"

He crossed his arms. "I'd probably fight him. But I'd respect your boundaries. I want you to be happy, Bug."

"See, here I was, feeling conflicted because I liked Adrien and Chat. So imagine my shock when I found out you were the same person."

"I know how you feel." He scratched the back of his neck. "I may or may not have been crushing on Ladybug myself."

"That's not a secret."

"No, but I also loved you as Marinette. It really threw me for a loop when I realized that you were you."

"I know the feeling."

"So, what do we do now?"

Adrien closed his eyes and leaned in. "Kiss me."

She blinked. "What?"

He jumped back. "I mean, can I? We may? Me way? May we?"

"Yes." She stood on her tippy-toes to kiss his lips. "We May."

His face was incredibly red. "Good."

"Well this has been awkward."

"Yep."

"Kissing you was weird." She chuckled.

Adrien started laughing. "Oh god I thought it was just me." 

"You're an amazing dude. And objectively handsome."

"I'm hot."

"Okay, objectively hot," she rolled her eyes.

"That's more like it. I am a model you know."

"Believe me. I know. Your stupid face is all over Paris."

"My stupid face that you fell in love with."

"When I was 13."

"Still.

"You're a cool dude kitty, and we've been through so much together. There's no one else I trust with my life," her voice trailed off, "but how do I say this...."

"You're like a sister to me? I know you too well?"

"Exactly."

"Like, I'd never date Chloe."

"As much as I hate to be compared to her, I know exactly what you mean. You're my best friend, and you always will be. But I don't know if there's anything else there."

"I think other people were pushing for Ladynoir-"

"And Adrienette-" Mari added.

"So much that we began to see things that weren't there."

"Yes."

"Because you are pretty and kind but I just-"

"I get it. You don't need to explain."

"I want to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She smiled. "Really. We're good."

"Good." He held out a fist. "Pound it?"

"Pound it."

"Goodnight, Ladybug."

"I think I'm a lesbian."

He gasped. "I thought you we're American."

She pushed him off her balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Bethkatediver who said:  
> Please can you do one where Alya or Nino thinks Adrien/Marinette i cheating on the other with Ladybug/Cat Noir but its all a big mistunderstanding
> 
> This ones for you

Nino didn't get it.

Marinette and Adrien were happy together. They spent all of their free time together, and they were super cute.

Adrien was Nino's best friend, the most loyal, caring guy that he knew.

Marinette loved Adrien.

And Adrien loved- Ladybug.

Nino didn't get it. Sure, she was a literal superhero, but Marinette was amazing. She was kind and sweet and caring. Sure she was a little clumsy, but she was cute, and she laughed at all of Adrien's horrible puns. Marinette was a great person. She was real. 

Ladybug was- Nino didn't know Ladybug, so he couldn't compare the two.

(Maybe it was the fact that Nino used to have a crush on Marinette, and had been her friend for years, but he wanted to fight Adrien. No one deserved to be cheated on.)

But when he walked into Adrien's room for videogame night, and saw Ladybug kissing Marinette's boyfriend, Nino did the only reasonable thing.

He walked over and slapped Adrien. "What the hell man?"

Adrien and Ladybug jumped apart. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You just slapped me."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I can't believe you."

"What?" Adrien had the audacity to look genuinely confused.

"Marinette." 

"What about Marinette."

"Uhhh. Don't you think it's a little unfair for you to be kissing Ladybug when you're dating Marinette?"

Ladybug, who was sitting off to the side, started giggling.

"I mean," Adrien scratched the back of his neck, "Marinette could kiss Ladybug and I'd be okay with it."

Ladybug laughed harder.

Nino glared at her. "This isn't funny. Did you know that Adrien has a girlfriend?"

"I-" She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe, unable to reply. 

"Just go home bugaboo, I'll sort this out." Adrien kissed her cheek.

"No." Nino frowned.

"No?"

"This is a serious conversation that I need to have with both of you. In fact, I'm going to call Marinette."

"Don't!" Ladybug finally squeaked. "She already knows."

"If she knows, then it's fine." Nino shook his head. "Don't worry Agreste, I'll let you do the talking."

He dialed Marinette's number, and waited for her to pick up.

A little pink phone on Adrien's desk started ringing. 

Ladybug chuckled. "Sorry, that's my phone. Can I take it?"

"No." Nino frowned. "If its important, they'll leave a message."

Marinette didn't pick up.

Nino called again.

Ladybug's phone kept ringing.

"Seriously, I can take this call in the bathroom and you and Adrien can talk to-"

"I need both of you here for this talk."

"But-"

Marinette didn't pick up that time either, so Nino called her a third time. "C'mon Nette, this is important."

Ladybug grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

At the same time, Marinette picked up. 

Nino gestured for Ladybug to hang up. She didn't. He sighed. "Is this Marinette?"

"Nino, you have my number. It hasn't changed since we were twelve. Of course this is Marinette." Marinette responded.

But, the weird thing was, when Marinette spoke, Ladybug was saying the exact same thing into her phone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ladybug once again spoke with Marinette.

"Can I talk to you about Adrien?"

"What about him?" Marinette/Ladybug chuckled. "He's right next to me."

Nino hung up and stared at Ladybug. "Stop that. Did you steal Marinette's phone?"

"Of course not." Adrien defended her. 

Ladybug, once again, laughed. "I've stolen a lot of phones-"

Adrien gave her a weird look.

"-but Marinette's is not one of them."

"Then why do you have it?"

"The same reason that I'm kissing Adrien."

Nino blinked.

Adrien blinked.

Ladybug blinked.

Finally, Nino connected the dots. "Oh, I get it! This is some weird Akuma. Maybe I should go home."

"No." Ladybug sighed. "I-"

"Are you going to tell him?" Adrien frowned.

"I think I have to." Ladybug shrugged. "At this point he's going to find out eventually."

"Should I tell him too?"

"No. Its probably best to keep some things secret."

"Stop whispering and just tell me the truth." Nino glared. "I don't want you to hurt Nette."

Adrien raised his arms "I'm not-" 

Ladybug cut him off. "I am Marinette."

"You're Ladybug."

She sighed. "Spots off."

There was some magical lights and suddenly, Ladybug was replaced by Marinette.

Nino stared. "Isn't that supposed to be a secret."

Marinette shrugged. "Yeah, but Alya already knows. She caught me and Chat Noir kissing last week."

"But-" Nino squinted at Adrien, trying to imagine him with a mask. "No way."

Marinette ruffled his hair fondly, making it look crazy, like Chat's. "Way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I know this is bad that's why I need more ideas. Help me improve my writing and cure my boredom.


End file.
